


Untitled

by lyricwritesprose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, crowley is also a bit of a bastard, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: Crowley wants Aziraphale to play a video game.  Crowley wants Aziraphale to play one video game in particular.  It'll bring out a side of him that Crowley loves to see.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 93
Collections: Lyric's Emergency Fluff Collection





	Untitled

“You’ll love it,” Crowley coaxed.

“I don’t play video games, Crowley. You know that.”

“You’ll want to play this one. It’s about—” Crowley groped for words. “It’s about quiet village live. And harmony. You can even play music. I think it will bring out a magnificent side of you, one I don’t see often enough.” He made his voice soft. “Come on, angel. Give it a try. Just once.”

“I suppose just  _ once . . .” _ Aziraphale took the controller as if he were uncertain whether it would explode in his hands. “What’s this game called, then?”

“The Untitled Goose Game,” Crowley said.


End file.
